The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Furthermore, all embodiments are not necessarily intended to solve all or even any of the problems brought forward in this section.
Mobile devices comprising Multi SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) are now becoming common on some market places. A benefit of such mobile devices for the user is that the user should be able to receive calls on several subscriptions.
For example, Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) modem comprises means for receiving/sending messages from/to at least two subscriber identities. The at least two subscriber identities may be associated with the same or different cellular networks and/or may be using the same or different radio access technologies (RAT).
However, typical DSDS mobile devices have only one radio module and/or only one baseband module and consequently are obliged to slice their radio opening time between the SIMs, i.e. to monitor a first SIM related cells at some given times and a second SIM related cells at other given times. So, as soon as a subscription is active (for signalling with the network, voice call or packet transfer, for example), the other subscription becomes out of range with respect to the network, typically leading to missed calls on the other subscription identity.
As Smartphones and open OS (Operating System) are being deployed on the market, more and more packet background services can be activated by the user. But as these services are running in the background (often without being initiated by the user), the user typically is not aware of that they are active. Thus, the user may be disappointed when (for example) receiving an SMS (Short Message Service) indicating a missed call on the other SIM when this activity is finished.
US 2009/0156257 describes a method for dealing with carrier conflict between SIM cards in a DSDS mobile phone by setting priority levels for services, and delaying access requests. The priority levels that are described in this document are related to physical layer conflicts. Thus, even when applying this method, the user will experience missed calls due to packet background services.
Embodiments of the present invention will improve the situation.